Elfhome People
''Elves'' (still under construction) 'Amaranth' Elf Wife of Forge, Mother of Unbounded Brilliance. Stone Clan. Deceased 'Ashfall' First Elven King 'Baby Duck' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan. 'Blade Bite' One of Windwolf’s sekasha. Attempted to join, on the grounds that Pony was too young and Stormsong was a Mutt, Tinker's First Hand, Wind Clan 'Cattail Reeds' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan Cloudwalker Member of Tinker’s first Hand Dark Scythe Elf stone Clan Sekasha. Forge’s First Diamond : Head of the Stone Clan. Earth Son's mother. Earth Son Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh. Cousin to True Flame and Windwolf. Executed by his First, Thorne Scratch, for cowardice and immorality. Etienne Dufae Half Elf Son of Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae). Deceased Fields of Barley Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Flame Heart : Windwolf's mother. Fire Clan. Forest Moss on Stone Eldest Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh and of questionable sanity. Although his insanity might not be as deep as it appears, or it only worsens when he is stressed. One of the only two members of the exploration party to Onihida to survive their ‘welcome’ and return to Earth. Forge of Stone Husband of Amaranth, Father of Unbounded Brilliance. Stone Clan. Domana Wood Sprite. Holds 2 Hands, one his the other Amaranth's orphaned First. Noted for building and defensive skills. Rich, but not a Stone Clan leader owing to his willingness to work for the Fire Clan in order to design and build Royal Fortifications. Halo Dust : Second Elven King. Father to Soulful Ember and True Flame. Flame Heart's brother. Hawk Scream Elf Wind Clan shekasha killed protecting Windwolf from Foo Dogs Iron Mace Against Stone Elder brother of Amaranth. Stone Clan. Jewel Tears on Stone Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh; present only because had lost all but clan sponsorship due to bad ‘investments’. Formerly Windwolf's Fiancee. Lemonseed Head of Poppymeadow enclave and Windwolf’s major domo. Lightning Strike Elf Wind Clan shekasha killed protecting Windwolf from a Saurus Little Egret Member of Tinker’s first Hand Longwind : Windwolf's father. Wind Clan. Merry Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Montana, Blue Sky Half-elf son of shekasha Lightning Strike, brother to John Montana, friend of Tinker. One year younger but because is half shekasha is emotionally and physically equivalent to ten year old human. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. 1/8th elf-later spell worked to full elf. Domana/Wood Sprite. Born Stone Clan transferred loyalty to Wind clan. Pony (Galloping Storm Horse On Wind) Tinkers “First” First of Tinkers First Hand and thus in charge of all her Hands Rainlilly Member of Tinkers First Hand Rustle of Leaves Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Soothing Breeze of Wind Sama of the Hospice Healers household Soulful Ember : Queen of the Elves. Daughter of Halo Dust. True Flame's Sister. Sparrow Lifted By Wind Windwolf’s Husepavua. ''Traitor. '''Stormsong (singing storm wind)' Tinker’s Second (Second member of Tinkers First Hand) Thorne Scratch Earth Son’s ‘First’ Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell) Wife of Wolf Who Rules. Originally 1/8th elf-Transformed to full elf. True Flame Prince General of the Fire Clan, Windwolf’s cousin Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) Elf founder of Dufae family in 1700s. Son of Forge and Amaranth. Stone Clan. Domana Wood Sprite. Deceased Windwolf (Wolf Who Rules Wind) Viceroy of Westernlands (North America). Tinkers husband. Head of Wind Clan in N.A. Wraith Arrow ‘First’ of Windwolf’s Hands Half-oni 'Chang, Tommy' Half Kitsune. De-facto leader of Chinese human community. Bastard son of Lord Tomtom. Refused to reveal Tinker’s identity to Oni at risk to self. 'Danny' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Quinn' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Spot' Child. 'Trixie' In charge of the food concessions 'Yoyo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Zippo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. Humans Bell, Timothy (Dufae) Tinker’s paternal grandfather and foster father. Deceased. Briggs, Hannah Human-NSA agent. Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. Czernowski, Nathan Friend, Cop Dufae, Leonardo Tinker’s genetic father and son of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Deceased. Durrack, Corg NSA agent Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. Maynard, Derek Head of Earth Interdimensional Agency (EIA) in Pittsburgh. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. 1/8th elf-later spell worked to full elf. Domana Wood Sprite. Roach Team Tinker Hoverbike Pit Crew & Business Manager. His family handles most of the garbage collection in Pittsburgh. Shanske, Esme Tinker’s mother (genetically) Skanske, Lain Tinker’s Aunt. Xenobiologist. Crippled in a shuttle accident just before scheduled to depart for Europa on a scientific mission. Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell) Wife of Wolf Who Rules. Originally 1/8th elf-Transformed to full elf. Wright, Ada (nee Dufae) Wife of John Wright and mother of Oilcan (Orville John Wright). Tinker’s aunt, sister of Leonardo Dufae and daughter of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Deceased. =Oni= Chiyo, Taji Secretary to Derek Maynard. Actually a Kitsune working for Lord TomTom Polanski, Chloe Television reporter, Oni greater lord(?) disguised as human Lord Tomtom (Tomawaritomo) Head of Oni forces in Pittsburg Kajo (Yutakajodo) Oni Greater Blood (Skin Clan). Leader of all Oni forces on Elfhome =Others= Impatience An Imperial Dragon Malice Oni Dragon. Killed on Elfhome. Providence An Imperial Dragon (from Ryuu). Killed on Elfhome(?)/Onihida(?) by Tengu to protect it from Oni Greater Bloods (Skin Clan) Team Tinker Rider: Tinker then Oilcan, Mechanic: Tinker, Mechanic & Pit Crew: Oilcan, Business Manager & Pit Crew: Roach, Pit Crew: Andy (Roach’s younger brother), Team Spotter :Abbey Rhode, Gin Blossom, Tooloo Half elf (alleged) Thought to be half crazy. =Tengu= Soji, Riki Tengu blackmailed into betraying Tinker to the Oni, nephew of Jin Wong Wong, Wai Sze (Gracie) Jin Wong’s cousin, best friend to Tinkers father, blames herself for his death. Wong, Jin Leader of the Tengu, uncle of Riki Soji